


the donut crisis

by gallifreyans



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyans/pseuds/gallifreyans
Summary: Carter is faced with a tragic decision after finding out the horrible truth of one of his closest friends. [ lot college au ]





	the donut crisis

Carter Hall found out the hard way that you can never trust anyone.

He thought Rip was a great guy. But then he started to go on those group donut outings with the rest of the gang. The truth revealed itself in a way that horrified him to no end.

_ Rip motherfucking Hunter uses a FORK and a KNIFE to eat donuts. _

 

To the rest of the group, everything was fine. Sara was licking a bit of frosting off Kendra’s nose, Amaya was going to town on the pile in front of her, but then Carter looked to his left. 

Rip would never allow it to seem like he condoned the group’s behavior, but he wouldn’t pass up the chance to get free donuts, so he was sitting at a small table, just staring at his phone. Holding a fork. And a knife.

 

Carter panicked. He was drowning in emotion. He trusted Rip as his best friend. Yet here he was. Eating a donut with a fork and a knife. Carter started to feel a tear in his eye. He wiped it away and swore he would protect his friends from this danger. There was no way Rip would take them, too.

 

-

 

**TEXT FROM: SOFT BOI <33333**

 

**TO: THOSE GUYS (TM)**

 

Hey when are we getting donuts again?

  
  


**TEXT FROM: SOFT BOI <33333**

 

**TO: THOSE GUYS (TM)**

 

It’s been like a week.

  
  


**TEXT FROM: CARTIER BRACELET**

 

**TO: THOSE GUYS (TM)**

 

I CANT THIS WEEK SO MAYB L8R??????

  
  


**TEXT FROM: CARTIER BRACELET**

 

**TO: NEW DONUT CREW**

 

so i dnt want rip 2 kno that we r goin 2 get donuts w/o him

 

**TEXT FROM:** **CHILL PILL**

 

**TO: NEW DONUT CREW**

 

Cut the text speak and why

  
  


**TEXT FROM: CARTIER BRACELET**

 

**TO: NEW DONUT CREW**

 

rip 8 a dnut with a frk and nife

  
  


**TEXT FROM: CHILL PILL**

 

**TO: NEW DONUT CREW**

 

i’m blocking you

  
  


**TEXT FROM: CARTIER BRACELET**

 

**TO: NEW DONUT CREW**

 

thats rude

  
  


**TEXT FROM: KENDOLL**

 

**TO: NEW DONUT CREW**

 

O shit rip’s uninvited

  
  


**TEXT FROM: KENDOLL**

 

**TO: NEW DONUT CREW**

 

Lets go saturday at 1

  
  


**TEXT FROM: SOFT BOI <33333**

 

**TO: NEW DONUT CREW**

 

works 4 me

  
  


**TEXT FROM: CHARMELEON**

 

**TO: NEW DONUT CREW**

 

Carter’s taken over

  
  


**TEXT FROM: REST IN PEACE, HUNTER**

 

**TO: THOSE GUYS (TM)**

 

That’s fine, maybe next week we can hang out.

  
  


**TEXT FROM: CARTIER BRACELET**

 

**TO: THOSE GUYS (TM)**

 

Yea mayb

 

-

 

Carter’s worries had passed. No Rip, no forks, just fun. Except for Nate and Mick’s heated argument over the quality of the Triple Fudge Sprinkle Donut. A sudden British voice pulled him out of his tranquil state.

“Carter?”

_ Shit. _

The only choice he had was to book it. He tried to get up but slipped and caught himself on Ray’s unusually broad shoulder. The team turned and looked guiltily up at Rip.

“Please find an excuse as to why on  _ Earth  _ I wouldn’t be invited to get donuts.” The team looked down.

“You-eat-donuts-with-a-fork-and-knife.” Zari spilled hastily. The confession was met with groans and glares from the friends. Rip was speechless.

“I could… not.” He said. “I can literally just wash my hands, it’s that simple.” Sara tossed a donut at him.

“So why didn’t you instead!” She yelled. Rip was pulled into Sara’s lap as he happily shared her pile of donuts. 


End file.
